I'm innocent!
by neelarayfan
Summary: Haley is murdered and Nathan has been charged for Haley's murder.But is Nathan guilty?Or is someone else behind this?Please read and review!Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

I'm innocent

Lucas Scott never thought that he would be doing this but he had to be Nathan's lawyer when Nathan comes for trial on charges of Haley's murder! Lucas was still in shock over his best friend's murder which was only a week ago and after the funeral the cops had come and charged Nathan since most of the clues pointed towards Nathan but when Nathan came to Lucas for his help, at first Lucas was angry at him but after much explaining from Nathan's side, Lucas realized that Nathan would never do such a thing to his wife, Haley and so had elected to be his lawyer.

In jail…

"Lucas, I'm so glad to see you, do you have the proof to prove that I am innocent of this…. crime" stammered Nathan. Lucas looked at Nathan and saw the sadness and pain in his eyes and couldn't help but flashback to the horrible day when he got the call from Nathan that Haley had been murdered. Lucas felt like his whole life had been turned upside down and had promised himself that he would find Haley's murderer. Lucas got back to what Nathan had asked him and said, "we are going to find the person behind Haley's murder, that is my promise", said Lucas. Nathan took out a picture of his wife, Haley and looked at it with bitterness and pain. Lucas felt a pull at his heart when he saw the picture and how Nathan reacted.

Meanwhile…

Peyton was at the cemetery at Haley's grave. All the people she loved and cared about had died or left including now her good friend, Haley James Scott. When Peyton heard that Nathan had been arrested, she was shocked but began to believe that he was behind Haley's murder and so was no longer his friend. When she heard that her husband, Lucas was going to be his lawyer since he "believed" that Nathan was innocent, Peyton was shocked and felt betrayed and this caused a strain in their relationship in a big way since Lucas began spending more time working on the case and spending time with Nathan in jail to prevent himself from having fights with Peyton at home which they had been having a lot lately. Peyton looked at the grave and the fresh flowers she had placed on there. Sweet, innocent, caring Haley was no more and Peyton couldn't help the fresh tears from falling and after sometime, she left the cemetery.

Peyton heard the jingle of keys and knew that Lucas was back. When Lucas entered he at first did not say anything but after a minutes silence he finally said, "Peyton, I know this is hard, it is extremely hard for me too but I really do feel that Nathan is innocent and that someone else is behind Haley's murder, so please help me out here and together we can catch the real criminal behind Haley's murder". It was then that Peyton realized that Haley was Lucas's best friend since they were little and he felt as much pain and sadness as she did maybe even more and so she realized that she should help out in anyway she can. "I'm sorry Lucas, you are right, I'm going to help in whichever way I can", said Peyton.

The next day….

Peyton had decided to snoop around trying to find clues and evidence to prove that Nathan is innocent. Her first stop was Rachel's since she was one of the few people who did not get along with Haley. Peyton knocked the door and when Rachel opened the door she gave a small smile. "So, you must have heard about what happened to Haley", said Peyton.Yeah, I heard, I really am sorry about what happened, and Nathan, I can't believe that he could do such a thing, said Rachel.Yeah, well sometimes a person you least expect could surprise you", said Peyton pointedly towards Rachel. "Wait, you think I did this, said Rachel shocked. "Well, you were one of the few people who actually didn't get along with Haley and lets see, you tried to steal Nathan away from her, so you wanted Haley out of the way, so that you could be with Nathan", said Peyton. "That's rubbish", I would never go that far and also I have moved on from Nathan ever since the day I came to know that Haley and Nathan were going to have their first child. Peyton realized that Rachel was telling the truth and so she apologized but asked Rachel if she knew anyone else who could have maybe done such a thing but Rachel had no one in mind.

The next stop was Brooke's place and even though Peyton's friendship with Brooke was still strained, she knew that she had to go ask Brooke also. Ever since Haley's murder, Brooke had become more distant. "What are you doing here?", asked Brooke harshly. I came here to find out any clues that could help Lucas to prove that Nathan is innocent, said Peyton. Are you serious? asked Brooke. You are telling me that you think that I am behind Haley's murder? asked Brooke. "No, I never said that," said Peyton. " I have gone to other peoples houses also and asked them the same question," said Peyton. Brooke realized that she was being too harsh on Peyton and then apologized to her for her behavior towards her. Peyton asked Brooke if she could use the washroom and so went upstairs to the washroom. Once there, Peyton was about to enter the washroom when she saw something that caught her eye. She knew that she should not peek into Brooke's diary but something told her that she should, When Peyton opened the diary, she flipped the pages and then stopped at the one that caught her eye. As Peyton read it, she was shocked at what she read and this could be a major clue to prove Nathan's innocence.

But what could be in there that could be a major clue to prove Nathan's innocence? And what has Brooke got to do with this?

Find out in the next chapter!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm innocent! Part 2

Peyton was still in shock after she had read the page of Brooke's diary that had caught her eye and she felt a chill go down her spine as she continued to read what it said.

I never meant for this to happen and definitely not to Haley. My plan was to go to Haley and Nathan's apartment since I had heard that Peyton was going to be there and I had vowed myself to get back at Peyton for taking away Lucas from me but what I didn't know was that Haley had just had a haircut similar to Peyton's and she was wearing a jacket of Peyton's and so I thought that she was Peyton and before Haley could turn back, I took out a rope and choked "Peyton" and at first she was struggling and then she stopped but when I looked and saw it was Haley I was horrified. It was not supposed to happen this way but I could not think of all that then since I heard keys jingle and knew that Nathan was home. I quickly placed Haley on the floor but as I tried to escape I dropped the glass vase that was nearby and that cut my arm and blood began to fall but I didn't have to worry about that part since the blood would look like Haley's and then I ran out from the back window.

Peyton was filled with fear now since she knew that Brooke was behind this and Haley's murder was an accident. Peyton quickly took the diary and kept it in her purse and then went downstairs. Brooke looked at her face and was suspicious since Peyton was sweating and looked panicked and she had taken an awful lot of time in the washroom, which caused Brooke to question what Peyton was "actually" doing. "What took you so long?" asked Brooke. "Oh, I was feeling sick and so was vomiting," said Peyton quickly.

Brooke was not convinced but let it go. Before Peyton left, she tried to get a glimpse of Brooke's arms to see any sign of a bruise but she couldn't since Brooke was wearing a full sleeve top and so she quickly left.

Meanwhile in the jail….

"Nathan, we are running out of time", said Lucas. "We have got to find evidence and other clues that will prove that you are innocent since tomorrow is the final trial and if we don't get enough proof by tomorrow on the day of the hearing, you will get a life sentence in prison", said Lucas. "I know Lucas, and I am still thinking of any clues or proof that would prove that I'm innocent and that someone else was behind Haley's murder", said Nathan frustrated and now losing hope. "Nathan, don't give up, we are going to catch the real culprit behind this and put him behind bars for murdering our dear Haley and then justice will be served", said Lucas. "What if its not a him?", asked Peyton. Lucas looked at Peyton puzzled and then asked, "what do you mean, are you telling me that a woman was behind this?", asked Lucas aghast. "I am pretty sure,"

said Peyton sadly. Peyton told everything to Lucas and showed Brooke's diary as Nathan listened in shock and anger. "I can't believe Brooke could do this", said Nathan. "But now we have to hope that when Brooke comes to the stand tomorrow that the bruise is still there on her arm to prove that she was behind Haley's murder," said Lucas.

The next day in court….

The trial had officially begun and Brooke was present at the hearing along with Rachel, Mouth, Dan, Peyton, Karen, Skills and Deb.Judge Jackson asked Lucas to bring the suspect to the stand and so Lucas asked Brooke to come forward. Brooke was taken aback since she didn't expect Lucas to call her up. When she came to the stand, Lucas told the judge, " Your honour, recent findings have suggested that this murder was not committed by Mr. Scott and to prove this I have Ms.Davis here and a diary of hers that has enough proof to prove Mr.Scotts innocence. Brooke was shocked when she saw Lucas with the diary but she didn't say anything. "Ms.Davis is this your diary?", asked Lucas. "Yes, it is", said Brooke. "So, is all that what's written in here true? Did you commit Mrs. Scott's murder?, asked Lucas. Tears began to roll down Brooke's eyes and she nodded her head in agreement. "It wasn't supposed to be this way", said Brooke. It was supposed to be Peyton but I mistook Haley for Peyton and I am really sorry for what I did", said Brooke. "Sorry is not going to bring her back, Brooke and all this is your fault", burst out Nathan.Mr.Scott, when you get the chance to talk, then you may", said the judge. Nathan sat back in his seat. And one more thing your honour, when Ms.Davis murdered Mrs. Scott, she had dropped a glass vase which had cut her arm", said Lucas. "Ms Davis can you please show the arm where you got the bruise", asked Lucas. Brooke lifted up her sleeve to show the bruise and that was enough proof that Nathan was innocent. "This proof has been enough for me to come to the verdict that Ms.Davis is guilty and that Mr. Scott is now free of the charges. Everybody was happy with the verdict and felt that justice had been served.

After the trial…

Nathan, Lucas and Peyton went to the cemetery together to be at Haley's grave. When they reached, Nathan knelt down beside Haley's grave and said, "I'm free Hales and Brooke has been put behind bars, justice has now been served", said Nathan. Thanks to my brother and your best friend Lucas and also thanks to Peyton, your good friend, for if it had not been for them, we would not be here now, said Nathan. Lucas and Peyton looked at Nathan had smiled. Everything was going to be okay.

THE END


End file.
